Magikfest
Magikfest is the third episode of the Shorts ''(0th) season of ''Back in Action: Alien Universe. Overview The annual alien magic-based event Magikfest ''has moved to Earth this year, but the consequences of this aren't much to be applauded Major Events *Ben attends his first Magikfest. *Lt. Steel appears for the first time since the original series. *Astrodactyl is used for the first time. Omnitrix Alien Debuts *Astrodactyl Story 'Part I' ''open in Ben's room, in what appears to be the middle of the night by the lack of light coming into the room. Ben lies ever so peaceful in bed, sleeping, in boxer shorts, a green shirt and white socks, unprotected by his thrown-away cover. His door can be heard creaking open, and a shadow is seen creeping over to Ben. Ben is touched by the dark figure in its cloak, his eyes fly open, and he flies off onto the floor with his hand immediately over the now-raised Omnitrix tower. Just then, the cloaked figure shoots a pink ray that holds Ben's hand up right over the tower. Ben stands up, as the pink ray follows his hand. Ben: I recognize that ray anywhere. It's nice to see you, Grandma. Grandma Verdona (human disguise, walking out from the shadows, pulling the pink ray away from Ben): Hello, kiddo. How is everything going with you? Ben: It was going swell until you woke me up. Grandma Verdona: Don't raise that tone with me, Ben. Don't you know what today is? Ben: December the someteenth? Did the new Sumo Slammers movie release early?! Flips around to remove jacket from computer chair. 'Let me get my jacket! Grandma Verdona: No, no, Ben, but do get your jacket. It's Magikfest today. I mentioned it at your cousin's party last week. Didn't you hear me, or were Spidermonkey's ears clogged? Ben: I heard you at the party, but I wasn't really sure what it was, and I didn't know you were going to pop into my room on that day to tell me about it. Grandma Verdona: Tell you about it? It's time for it, Ben. Ben: By the way, can I ask something? Grandma Verdona: Well, you just did, but, go ahead. Ben: What is Magikfest exactly? Grandma Verdona: What a horrible question. "What is Magikfest exactly?" Reminds me of when I was just 5 years old and my father woke me up bright and early for that year's Magikfest. I don't remember if it was a significant year or not, maybe it was 15th or 20th anniversary. It could've been 100 year anniversary, but I didn't keep track back then and I won't now. Ben: But...that didn't answer my question. Grandma Verdona: Oh, yes, what's Magikfest. It's a get-together of all the types of energy beings and aliens of all types who have great understanding, knowledge, and experience with magic as well as Anodite abilities. We normally hold these things as far away from Earth as possible so as to not alert any of the scientists here, but with your reveal to Earth, someone must have paid some big bucks to have Magikfest held here this year. Ben: Someone? You mean, you don't know who? Grandma Verdona: I've been working together on every annual Magikfest for 30 years, of course I know. But the people who paid for this year's relocating asked us to stay anonymous when it came to public affairs. We respect their rights, you know, what with their paying us so well. Ben: Wow, that sounds cool. '''Jumps in to bed. '''Tell me all about it when you and Gwen get back. Grandma Verdona: I said, you're going, Ben. Don't be such a Debbie-downer, you'll have fun. I guarantee it. Ben: Grandma, just because you had fun doing it from Anodyne like 60 years ago doesn't mean that I'll have fun doing it from here now. Grandma Verdona: Just try it, will 'ya, Ben? Ben (''sighing): Alright. Grandma Verdona: Great! It's around 5:30 now, Ben. Stop by your Aunt Natalie's at around 6 to pick your cousin and me up. Ben: But what about-- '''Verdona snaps her finger and teleports away leaving a trail of pink dust. Ben: Kevin...Guess I'm driving then. I'll just use alien form for Magikfest, I should blend right in with all the other aliens there. Rushes off to the bathroom, and the scene fades. reopen outside Gwen's house. Gwen, Kevin, and Verdona are standing outside the front door with Mr. Smoothie's. Ben pulls up in his car, and gets out wearing his green shirt, and jeans to replace the shorts, and sneakers. Ben (to Verdona as he approaches her from across the street where he parked): Why couldn't Kevin pick me up and we all go there? We probably could've been there already. Grandma Verdona: What was that? Ben (yelling now): I said, why couldn't Kevin pick me up? We would have been there by now! Grandma Verdona: Say again. Ben runs across the street in the middle of oncoming traffic, runs up to Verdona and repeats what he said directly into her ear. Grandma Verdona: Oh. Kevin: She heard you loud and clear, Ben. She was just messing with you. Ben: Oh, thanks, Grandma. Can we get this over with? (Walking up to Kevin's car) 'Jimmy's going to update me on the Sumo Slammers movie sequel any second now. Kevin: Why are you near my car, Tennyson? Ben: You're driving, aren't you? Kevin: Why'd you think you brought your car? Ben: I don't know, she '(pointing at Verdona) 'told me to. Kevin: Yeah, 'cause you're driving. Ben: I thought you didn't like riding in the backseat, Kevin. Gwen: He doesn't, Ben, and you know that. Kevin's not coming. Ben: How come he doesn't have to go and I do? Kevin: I've been to one of those before. Not my best experience. Ever since I had a little bit of hate for magic, except for when Gwen does it, of course. Grandma Verdona: What an articulate sentence, Curtis. Kevin: Kevin. Grandma Verdona: Whatever, Kenny. Here's $500, go enjoy yourself while we're at Magikfest. Ben and Kevin (''in unison, different emotions, though): $500?! Ben: Why does he get $500 for not going? Grandma Verdona: He's genuinely against it, Ben. Your only reason I can see for not wanting to go would be because you would like some money and to say home in bed sleeping all day like Kevin. Ben: So, are you saying I can do that? Grandma Verdona: No. Ben: Aww, c'mon! Gwen: Ben, just drive us there. I guarantee you'll have fun. Ben: How would you know? You've never been. Gwen: Yes, I have. When we were 12, I went with Grandpa. We couldn't go with you because you were grounded for something, like you always were. Ben (crossing his arms): Figures the only time I missed something it would be something I might've wanted to see back then. Gwen: Well, you have the chance now, Ben. Come with us. Ben (sighing): Alright, but if it's not fun-- Grandma Verdona: It will be fun. '''In the background, Kevin starts his car, lays his money on the front passenger seat, and pulls out, parking near the sidewalk. Everyone approaches his car. Grandma Verdona: Ben, you're going to need a disguise that gives you some sort of aptitude with magic. She uses a magic arm ray to pull Ben's Omnitrix arm towards her. She manually scrolls through the playlists of aliens, and eventually finds something unfamiliar. Ben: Hey, what's-- Verdona hits the Omnitrix tower down on her own, and before the three, Ben becomes an Anodite. Anos: Anos! Kevin (sitting in his car, slightly raising the volume of the radio in his car): Haha ha! Anos: What's so funny, Kevin? Kevin: That alien's name. You should change that. Anos: Alright, what about...Manodite! Kevin: Haha! Wait, no, no. Keep with Anos, that way it's funnier. Anos: Hey! Gwen: C'mon, Kevin, stop teasing. Putting hand on Anos' shoulder.'''It's a good name, Ben. Anos: I know. It's not like Kevin's had to think of great names for these guys. Kevin: I wouldn't exactly call "Anos" great, Ben. Anos: Grr... Gwen: Calm down, Ben. '''Removes hand from Anos' shoulder. He was just *leaving*. Kevin: Do I have to? Gwen's eyes glow bright pink for a moment while looking at Kevin, then fade back to normal. Kevin: Alright, alright. Bye, Gwen, Verdona, Tennyson. Anos: Is it so hard to call me "Ben" every time? Kevin: Yeah, it is. Looks straight ahead, and drives off. Anos: Wait a second...(puts his fingers on his chin)'''Grandma, couldn't you have simply teleported us to Magikfest? Grandma Verdona: Yes, I could have, but that requires work. I'm getting old, you know. Gwen: But I thought that was only your skin. '''Grandma Verdona lightly pinches Gwen's cheek. Grandma Verdona: Always the smart little girl, aren't you, kiddo? Anos: Yes, yes. So can you teleport us. Driving's probably going to be difficult using Anos. Grandma Verdona: Alright then. Anos reverts to human, not out of free will. Ben: Whoa. Grandma Verdona: My doing, Ben. Drive us there, and when we reach Magikfest, I'll make you Anos. Ben: Or, you know, I could use my Omnitrix on my own to transform. Grandma Verdona: That, too. Either one works. The three cross the street. When they reach the car, Ben walks around to his side and enters the drivers' seat, Verdona first into a backseat, and then Gwen for the front passenger seat. Grandma Verdona: I'm a senior citizen, you know. I deserve to be in the front. Gwen: Staying in the back's safest. If the car crashes, you'll be totally unharmed. Grandma Verdona: But what if we get into a crash from the rear? Ben: There's just as much risk there as there is for a front accident. After adjusting the mirror, he starts the car, and is immediately off on the road. camera pans upwards to a still dark early-morning sky as the three bicker indistinct conversations among each other in the car. OF PART I 'Part II' scene opens with a look at a gloomy-looking circus atop a mountain. It's around 8 in the morning, and Ben, Verdona, and Gwen are approaching the top of the mountain on a zigzagging road in the DX Mark 10. Ben (with left elbow relaxing on his beneath-the-window armrest, and right hand on the 2 o'clock position): Grandma, do I have to drive all the way up this thing? Couldn't you have snapped your finger and brought us up there? Grandma Verdona (relaxing in the backseat with the head of her human disguise torn off, revealing her Anodite head): Of course, Ben. Don't you need the exercise? I haven't heard too much out of you from your physical education classes. Ben: I run around the world saving the day, what about that for exercise? Grandma Verdona: Oh, it's too late now, Ben. Unless you want to leave your car in the middle of this pass. Ben: Couldn't you teleport it up to some kind of parking up at Magikfest? Grandma Verdona: I could... Ben: Gwen, can you teleport us up there? Gwen: I would, Ben, but I want to make it up there and have fun instead of be knocked out in the car the whole time. Ben's head suddenly pops up as the light bulb in his head finally flickered on. Gwen had looked over to him at that moment. Gwen: Ben, I know that look. Ben (looking over to Gwen with a smile): What are you talking about? Ben brings the DX Mark 10 to a stop. Grandma Verdona: Ben, we haven't reached the top yet. Ben: I know, but I think I have a better idea. Gwen: Ben... Ben: Trust me here, Gwen. Ben throws his door open, steps out, and shuts it. He runs a few feet away from the car, turns around and checks his distance by closing one eye, and setting his hands up in a straight line. He backs up a bit more, turns around and catches the perfect distance. He starts running towards the car. Gwen (surprised and afraid): Ben, what are you doing?! Ben continues running, jumps, and mid-air, Gwen brings out a car-shaped barrier around the DX Mark 10. Ben at the same point becomes Humungousaur, landing just a couple inches from the car. Gwen brings her barrier down. Gwen: I see you're getting better at Physics, Ben. Humungousaur: Well, that's what you get when you're a hero. Gwen: *Of* course you do. Grandma Verdona: Ben, what are you expecting to do with "Humungousaur"? Humungousaur: Pick it up, run it up the rest of this pass, and drop it at a parking space. Gwen: Ben, are you sure that's safe while we're *in* the car? Humungousaur: Let's (struggling as he picks up his car with Gwen and Verdona inside) find out. Now has the entire car over his head.' Gwen (looking out her window towards the bottom of the tall mountain): Ben, whatever you do, please don't drop us. Humungousaur: Don't worr--worr--'(sneezes)' Worry! The DX Mark 10 shakes with Gwen and Verdona within. Gwen clenches both of her armrests with her mana hands as powerfully as possible, while Verdona relaxes in the backseat, enjoying the scenery. Gwen: Ben! Humungousaur: Sorry. Puts his car down. Gwen: You're going to drive instead now? Humungousaur: I've got a better idea. Jumps off the edge of the mountain with his hand over his chest. Gwen watches the faint green glow drop to the bottom of the mountain. Gwen: He couldn't be going for Jetray...could he? Grandma Verdona: The Aerophibian I fought you two and Kyle with those couple of years ago? Gwen: Yes, and, it's "Kevin," Grandma, "Kevin." Grandma Verdona: Whatever. Deep within the forest, a green cloud grows larger and larger, taller and taller, eventually taking the shape of--''' Way Big: Way Big! '''Way Big picks up the DX Mark 10 simply between his index finger and thumb, and puts it down at the edge at the top of the mountain, just outside the circus. He then smacks his Omnitrix symbol, becoming Astrodactyl. Ben as Astrodactyl flies over to the DX Mark 10, lands atop the car folding up his wings, and reverts to human. At that point, Gwen and Verdona exit the DX Mark 10. Gwen: Grandma, are you sure we have the right circus? Grandma Verdona: Gwendolyn, are you familiar with Los Soledad? Gwen: Of course. We fought the Highbreed there to end the war. Ben: You mean, I ended the war. Grandma Verdona: Always the modest one, Ben. Gwen: Wait, so, why is Los Soledad impor-- Verdona turns around to face the circus, levitates, and lets her human disguise skin fall on the floor. Without even looking at it, she opens both the DX Mark 10 passenger door and moves her perfectly-folded skin into the backseat, then closes the door. Ben (jumping off the car): If you could have done that before, why couldn't you have just teleported us here?! Grandma Verdona (Anodite form, head turned behind her to face Ben and Gwen): We have a big and bright day ahead of us, kids. Flips her head to face the circus, walks a few feet, and disappears. Gwen: Oh, I get it now. It's a cloaking field like the ones Cooper made at Los Soledad. Ben and Gwen walk up to the field, but just a few inches away, Gwen puts her hand out to stop Ben. Ben: What? Gwen: Anodite alien, remember? Ben: Oh, yeah! The Omnitrix dial pops up, and Ben immediately smacks it down before seeing the hologram. Anos: Alright, let's get in there! Gwen and Anos enter the cloaking field, and within, they're greeted by what was probably on the list of most colorful locations on Earth. Anos: Now, *this* is what I'm talking about. Familiar Male Voice (from behind the duo): Well, if it isn't Ben Tennyson. Anos: Huh? Flips around to see a tall blonde man in a black turtleneck, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. Oh, it's you! Gwen: Ben, who's that? Anos (levitating over to the man and turning to face Gwen for introductions): You may not recognize him, Gwen, but this is former Special Alien Containment Team leader--Lieutenant Steel. Lt. Steel: Hello, Gwendolyn. OF PART II 'Part III' 'the cloaking field, a large dome can be seen around the circus, being used as a screen to display the time as well as important messages in alien languages. Just at the main entrance to the cloaking field, Ben as Anos and Gwen are with Lt. Steel. Gwen's hands begin to glow, and she enters a fighting stance.'' Gwen: I'll take him for you if you're not going to, Ben. Anos: No, Gwen, he's not a threat anymore. It's *nice* to see him. Lt. Steel: Yes, calm down, Ms. Tennyson. Anos: You're acting like Kevin right now. Gwen: What are you talking about, Ben? You still have an old score to settle with him. Anos: We settled that awhile ago. Gwen (her hands revert to no glow, and she stands up straight): You? Settled a score? Without me? Anos: What can I say, I'm good at negotiating. Gwen: You? Good at negotiating? Anos (sarcastically): Haha. Anos: Yes, and you know that. Why are you acting so much like Kevin right now? From what I can tell with these powers, you have Gwen's signature. ID Masks fail to mask signatures... Gwen: It's me, Ben. It's just, you normally need me for things like that. When'd you even settle it with Steel? Lt. Steel: Uh, that's *Lieutenant* Steel. Gwen: Whatever. Anos: Well, it was when I was 14, right after a soccer game. I picked him out in a whole parting crowd of people, and ran up to him expecting to fight. He was armed, though. Lt. Steel: I sure was. Every necessary type of weaponry I needed. Anos: Or so I thought. His pockets were full of candy he'd stolen for his kids. He'd been recently fired his leading role in the SACT, which closed down-- Gwen: Sometime last year. That, I know. Anos: So anyway, I asked him if he wanted to fight, mano y mano. Lt. Steel: But when it came down to it, my confidence wasn't at its peak. Tennyson here beat me without much effort. But as for me, Ben won the candy and took it for himself. Gwen: Ben! How could you? Anos: I was 14! I didn't have any way of getting money and my parents wouldn't give me anything. Oh yeah, and, Lieutenant, how did you recognize me? Lt. Steel: What other way is there? '''Puts his hand directly in front of the Omnitrix symbol with his index finger extended. Your Omnitrix symbol has got to be the easiest give away at this event. Anos: But Plumbers wear the emblem, too. Lt. Steel (lowering his arm back to his side): Plumbers are prohibited from attending these events. Gwen: But...we're Plumbers. Lt. Steel: Maybe I have to be a bit more specific. Plumbers are prohibited from attending on duty. As long as you two keep away from fighting anybody here, you won't be kicked out. Gwen: So, there's no law enforcement here? What if something goes wrong or a criminal ends up in here? Lt. Steel: Magikfest, depending on the planet and location it occupies each year, uses locals as law enforcement. Surpisingly, the heads of the Magikfest Location Decision and Enforcement Committee chose the SACT for that job for this year's event. They upgraded the SACT armor using, what were they...Albanic Mechmorphs? Gwen: Galvanic Mechamorphs. Lt. Steel: Yeah, that's it. I'm telling you, my age is doing quite the number on my memory thanks to my extended absence from a government intelligence division. Gwen: Well, we'll make sure the Plumbers hear about you, Lieutenant. Lt. Steel: Much obliged, Ms. Tennyson. Anos: So, wait...if you noticed me, doesn't that mean everybody here knows I'm Ben 10? Lt. Steel: Well judging by the gathering of ladies giggling and pointing at you from a few feet away, (points his hand directly over Anos' shoulder) I'd have to say yes. Anos smacks his Omnitrix symbol, and as Ben, he walks up to his adoring fans. Ben: Hey, girls. The ladies continue to giggle. One of them, donning a cyan blue tank top, ripped jeans, sneakers, and wearing her blonde hair in a bun, approaches Ben. Blonde Lady: Umm...are you Ben 10? My name's Chelsey. Ben: Yes, I am. Would you like an autograph? Chelsey (giggling): I might. It depends. Ben: On what? Chelsey (giggling): Do you have a girlfriend? Ben: Yeah. She's always on the news with me. Everyone should know her. Chelsey: Umm, alright. Thanks. I don't want the autograph. Chelsey returns to her crowd of girls who start talking and giggling, some occasionally popping their heads out to point and stare at Ben, who eventually turns back and returns to Lt. Steel and Gwen. Gwen: Hero couldn't give any autographs? Ben: Um, only because I didn't want to give any. Gwen: Of course you did. Because that's what you get with a "hero". Ben: Alright, I get it. Lt. Steel: You guys ought to get started. Go talk to Mr. Jobb over there (points to a giant popcorn bag-esque booth with a glass barrier protecting whoever's inside from whomever's out just 10 feet away)'''about purchasing tickets. '''Ben and Gwen turn around and start walking towards Mr. Jobb's booth. Nearing the 5-foot distance from Lt. Steel, Steel yells something to the two. Lt. Steel (yelling): And he doesn't take Plumbers badges! Ben (yelling back, not facing Steel): Got it! Ben and Gwen reach Mr. Jobb's ticket booth. They first see an empty booth, but then a rather large, stout man rises out from the floor with a white apron reading "Magikfest Staff" with a purple star in the center. Mr. Jobb approaches the glass, presses a button from within the booth, and a hole in the glass appears for placing money. Mr. Jobb: Are you the remainder of the Tennyson party? Ben: The Tennyson party? I don't think-- Gwen (covering Ben's mouth): Of course we are. Verdona Tennyson is our grandmother. I'm Gwen and this is Ben. Mr. Jobb: Oh, I know this boy. He saved the universe during the Highbreed Wars. Gwen: Oh, why'd you bring that up. Pulls hand away from Ben's mouth, and analyzes it. Did you spit on my hand? Ben: Of course not, that's so immature. Gwen: That does not fill me with enough confidence to confirm you didn't. Ben: I know. Mr. Jobb: So how many tickets, you two? Your grandmother set me up with enough cash to supply as many as you want. Gwen: Did she give you a gold expense cube? Mr. Jobb: Why, yes, she did, little lady. Gwen: She's always throwing her money around. Mr. Jobb: I can see that. Ben: I'll take 1,000 tickets. Gwen: Ben! Ben: What? He said as many as we want. And I want 1,000. Gwen: I'll take 200 tickets, sir. Mr. Jobb: That'll be 1200 tickets, one 1,000, one 1,200. Automated Ticket Dispenser (inside booth): Thank you for this transaction. Come again. Mr. Jobb hands Ben and Gwen two gold strips of paper with nothing on them. Gwen (analyzing the strip): This is blank, Mr. Jobb. Mr. Jobb: Of course they are. Makes it easier for the machines here. Believe me, there's more than meets than eye in terms of those little golden strips of paper. Ben: Isn't that line from that movie-- Mr. Jobb: Well, I'm off to my break then. Removes his apron and leaves it on a hanger which protrudes from the wall just as he lifts his arm to put it on it. Out from the ground comes another Mr. Jobb, as the other comes out from the back of the shop. Ben (pocketing his ticket strip and pointing his two hands at the two Jobbs): Wait, how are you in two places at once? Mr. Jobb (one on break): It's called a duplicate, Mr. Tennyson. I've got to work two shifts this year. None of us expected the number of Anodites and magicians to be so abundant here on Earth. Gwen (excited): You mean, there are more, from Earth? Mr. Jobb (reaching for something on his back): Well, of course. Not as many Anodites as there are full-Human magicians, but you get the gist of things just walking around here. Gwen (slightly disappointed): Oh. Ben: You need some help there, Mr. Jobb? Mr. Jobb (still struggling for something on his back): Yeah, will you get this zipper for me? Ben (walking over to Mr. Jobb and putting his hand on his back): Is this for you shirt or something? Mr. Jobb: No, it's for this blasted disguise. Ben (pulling the zipper down): Disguise? Mr. Jobb: Yes. And thank you. Lets the zipper fall the remainder of the way, and the true Mr. Jobb emerges from his human disguise. Instead of a human or Anodite, though, he was a--''' Gwen: Mr. Jobb, you're a Sonorosian? '''The Echo Echo-like Jobb delicately folded up his skin, brought it into the ticket booth, and gave them to his duplicate to hold. He emerged with his hands on his hips. Mr. Jobb (Sonorosian form): Time to enjoy the rides. Gwen: Wait, so you know magic, Mr. Jobb? Mr. Jobb (Sonorosian form): Please, call me Clif. And of course. Unless you intend to learn magic at Magikfest, you're better off staying at home than coming without an ounce of magical knowledge. Ben: So then I have a good reason to leave? Gwen: No, Ben. C'mon, give this a chance. It'll be a day without having to deal with your enemies. Ben: Alright. Ben turns around to see the long road that extends from the entrance into the cloaking field for Magikfest to the exit that drops anyone who leaves out that end into a fiery pit--as part of one of the games at Magikfest. Entering from one end of the cloaking field is Zombozo on a hoverbike holding some type of magical wooden staff with a large blue orb atop it. Ben points to it, causing Gwen to flip around as well. Zombozo knocks Lt. Steel onto his back, and while riding through the road, SACT enforcement on their own similar hoverbikes are firing at Zombozo from behind. Ben (prepping the Omnitrix by lifting his arm and letting the tower pop itself up): And they said they didn't need a hero. A hologram appears over the Assault Omnitrix. Clif: Wait, Ben, don't! Ben: I promise I'll clean up any mess I make. Smacks down on the Omnitrix. Rath: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAATH! OF PART III Characters Main Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Grandma Verdona *Mr. Jobb Minor Characters *Kevin Levin *Lieutenant Steel *Professor Paradox (unconfirmed; judging by past episodes) *Chelsey Villains *Zombozo (Part III) Aliens Used (by Ben) *Anos (x2) *Humungousaur *Way Big *Astrodactyl (first appearance; briefly) *Rath *Fasttrack (confirmed) Trivia *Fasttrack was confirmed to appear for Magikfest, and Grandma Verdona mentioned going to Magikfest during the episode taking place a week prior, Limited. Category:Ben 10: Alien Universe Chronology Category:Episodes Category:BiA Exclusive Episodes